Book 5: Harry Potter and the Love Between Friends
by oompa loompa
Summary: Harry has to make one of the biggest decisons of his life when Lord Voldemort comes back and gives he a choice that could chang his life forever. This is not a really romantic story. There is action and adventure in it too. :)


Book 5: Harry Potter and the Love Between Friends  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
Harry was in Diagon Alley buying his new school supplies for his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was happy to be going back because he couldn't stand being around the Dursleys for another day. It was July 31st and he would be going back to school tomorrow.  
  
He couldn't wait to see his best friend Ron and tell him everything that has happened to him so far.  
  
He looked at the list and then walked toward the store where he would buy his new school robes because his were getting a bit short. When he walked in the store he saw Hermoine standing there getting her robes fitted and trimmed for her fifth year of school.  
  
"Hermione! I can't believe I am seeing you here. It felt like a eternity since last year. I missed you and Ron so much." Harry said happily.  
  
"Harry, how have you been? What have you done with all of the money you won last year during the tournament?" she said then remembering Cedric's death she suddenly said, "Oh sorry Harry I forgot."  
  
"Its ok I have gotten over Cedric's death." Harry said, but in truth it still haunted him some times. Then all of a second he noticed Ron sitting in the corner holding Hermione's bag.  
  
"Ron I didn't see you over there. What are you doing here?" Harry asked  
  
"I am helping Hermione get her school supplies before we go out for dinner." He said.  
  
"Out for dinner?" Harry asked, "Like a date? You guys are going out?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron, "You got a problem with that?" he said playfully.  
  
"No!" Harry added, even though deep down it bothered him but he didn't know why.  
  
"Hermione, I will be right back I have to take care of some business." Ron said putting her bag down and walking out of the door, "Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye." He said to Ron, then to Hermione he said, " You guys are going out? Since when, did you like Ron?"  
  
"I don't really, well at least not in that way. He asked me out when you were talking to Fred and George on the train ride home last year. I said yes because I thought it would be like a date between friends but it turns out it wasn't and he just kept asking me out and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't say no because it would break his heart and I couldn't do that to one of my best friends." She said.  
  
"Oh. I see." said Harry just as Ron walked back into the store.  
  
"Why don't we all go over to Flourish and Blotts and get ourselves some ice cream." Ron suggested.  
  
"Ok that sounds great." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah." Harry added  
  
So they waited for Hermione and Harry to buy their new school robes then they walked over to Flourish and Blotts. The trip over was very silent maybe because Harry noticed Ron and Hermione holdings hands all the way there. When they got to the ice cream store Ron offered to order for them all.  
  
"Harry what do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Just a regular sundae with out pecans." He answered.  
  
"Hermione what do you want?" he asked.  
  
" The same as Harry's but with pecans." She said smiling at Harry.  
  
"What a coincidence that is what I was going to order. Why don't we spilt one. It will be cheaper." Ron's acting was so bad that even Harry who wasn't even paying attention new that it wasn't a coincidence.  
  
"Ok, why not." Hermione said looking over at Harry.  
  
"Ok then." Ron said walking up to the counter and placed their orders.  
  
While they waited for their orders to come Ron came and sat back down at the table and pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"This is for you for our 2 month anniversary." Ron said smiling, "Go one open it."  
  
Hermione took the small box and lifted the lid of the case, and pulled out the little tissue that was there and saw a red and gold charm bracelet inside. IT had six charms on it. One was of a Gryffindor lion, the second one was a broomstick, the other one was a wand, the fourth one was an H, the fifth one was a cat (to resemble Crookshanks), and the last one was a heart.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ron it is beautiful." She said looking over at Harry turning his head, "You are so sweet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the train ride to Hogwarts Ron was sitting next to Hermione the whole time. Hermione new that this was annoying Harry and she tried to prevent it but he wouldn't stop. When the food trolley rolled bye Ron bought some Pumpkin Pasties and was feeding them to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione can feed herself thank you very much." Harry said to himself.  
  
"What did you say Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Harry answered.  
  
When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station Harry jumped off and walked into one of the carriages and looked at Ron holding Hermione's hand as they followed him into the same carriage. When the carriage started moving Ron sat right next to Hermione and was whispering something in her ear. Harry looked away angrily, when he looked back Ron was leaning in close to Hermione trying to kiss her.  
  
"Oh my gosh what is that?" Harry shouted startling the both of them and making Ron jump.  
  
"What is what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh never mind it was nothing." Harry said sitting back down into his seat.  
  
Then the carriages rolled up into the Hogwarts drive way and came to a stop. Then all of the doors opened and Harry and Hermione stepped out of the carriage leaving Ron to walk out by himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the Ceremonies and the feast the new Gryffindors and the old walked up to their dormitories. Harry and Ron said bye to Hermione and walked up to their fifth year room. When they walked in they saw their stuff at the end of the beds. When they put on the pajamas and got into bed Harry rolled over and whispered to Ron.  
  
"Ron. Ron." Harry said, "So what made you asked Hermione out?"  
  
"I dunno. Something just came over me and I asked her. I think she is really pretty. Don't you? I have to admit that I have liked her ever since the Yule Ball last year." He said.  
  
"Well you have to say she has changed over the summer. She has changed a lot." Harry said more to himself than to Ron, "She has changed for the better."  
  
In the morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to breakfast. The bad thing was that Harry had go through every one looking at him strange ever since Cedric's death and people were always asking him what he did with the prize money.  
  
Everyone kept reminding him of Cedric. He knew they didn't mean it but he couldn't help but to feel depressed. During his classes his friends noticed that he was depressed and tried everything o cheer him up but nothing worked.  
  
After dinner he went back up to the dormitories and just lay down on the bed thinking about what had happened that night. He kept remembering the bright green light and Cedric's body just lying there motionless, lifeless. Then he heard Ron come in the room calling back to Hermione, "See you in the morning, Sweet pee." Then he heard Hermione say, "Don't call me that, Ron."  
  
"Harry are you awake?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry just lay there pretending to be asleep. Then when Ron fell asleep he crept back down to the common room. He sat there staring at the fire and still thinking about Cedric started to cry a little. Then he heard footsteps and quickly wiped away his tears.  
  
"Harry are you ok."  
  
It was Hermione and she was walking down the steps, tying her robe around her nightgown.  
  
"I am fine. What are you doing down her it is already 12:00?" He asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that very same question." She answered.  
  
" I couldn't sleep." He said  
  
"You were thinking about Cedric again weren't you? It is not your fault." She said sitting down next to him in front of the fire.  
  
"It was my fault. I told him to take the trophy with me. I told him to take death with me. It was my fault." Harry said putting his face in his hands.  
  
Hermione reached over and rubbed his back. "It is not your fault. Harry, you need to figure out a way to live your life and not get upset over Cedric because it will come up again and you can't beat your self up for his death."  
  
"But it was my fault. I should have…." Harry started.  
  
"It was not your fault." Hermione said again. She leaned over and hugged him. He had started to cry again and then he noticed that she was crying too.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked her.  
  
"I am lying to Ron and I can't make him understand that I don't like him I like someone else." Hermione said wiping her tears.  
  
Harry sat up and stared at Hermione staring back at him.  
  
"Hermione I have to tell you something." Harry began.  
  
"No Harry I have to say this first. I like you." She said.  
  
"You do?" Harry still stared at her.  
  
"Yes I have liked you since our first year at Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
  
"Well Hermione I like you too." Harry told her noticing that it was much easier to tell her now that he knew she liked him. He leaned in to tell her all about it but before he could he kissed her.  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…" Harry said backing away and standing up.  
  
"Harry its ok." She said  
  
"But what about Ron? You are going with him aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but Ron doesn't have to know."  
  
"You aren't going to tell Ron?" Harry asked sitting back down.  
  
"What Ron doesn't know won't hurt him." She said  
  
"Yeah but what Ron does know will." Said a voice.  
  
"What?" Harry said turning around and looking up at Ron on the Balcony. It was Ron standing up there. He had seen the whole thing.  
  
"My best friend and my girl friend. I should have known." Ron said walking away.  
  
"Ron wait. Come back." Harry called after him.  
  
"No, Harry no. I get it now. Hero gets girl. It is like that in every movie. You know I have all of these family problems I have. I have to live up to all of my other brothers expectations and now I can't even trust my friends." Ron said angrily walking out of the common room.  
  
"Where do you think his is going? He has no where to go." Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know?" she said, "I hope he is alright. I think we really hurt him."  
  
"I know maybe we shouldn't do this." He said  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked  
  
"You know."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, "but just because Ron doesn't approve doesn't mean we can't still see each other."  
  
"Only if you really want to." Harry said  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months past since Ron saw Harry and Hermione and he wasn't getting any better. He was always sulking around and he didn't talk to either of them.  
  
He sat with Fred and George at mealtime and during classes he sat alone. He was getting very mad and angry with Harry, Hermione, and his family. Harry heard him talking to himself one night.  
  
"I hate being the youngest. I hate having to live up to everyone else's expectations. I really miss Hermione and Harry, but I can't go back to them after the big fight I had with them before. I couldn't face Harry anyway and I wouldn't be able to not be mad at Hermione. I mean she deserted me. I miss having her as a girlfriend. Even Ginny is going out with Malfoy." He said to himself.  
  
"She is?" Harry said too loudly.  
  
"Who is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Its me, Harry."  
  
"Oh." Ron said not to enthusiastically.  
  
He rolled over and went to sleep. Meanwhile something Harry had forgotten about all year had crept back into his memory.  
  
What had happened to Lord Voldemort? He didn't know. He had escaped from his crutches the year before but he didn't know where he had gone.  
  
"He could anywhere, doing anything." Harry thought, "The ministry doesn't believe Dumbledore or me. They think I am crazy because of the minister. What are we going to do? Dumbledore and I are the only ones who know he is alive again. I hope Hermione and Ron believe me. They are the most meaning people in my life besides my parents."  
  
Then Harry heard a swift noise in the corner. He sat up quickly and pulled his curtains open. He saw a small fat rat in the corner of the room.  
  
He recognized the rat instantly. It was Scabbers, Ron's old rat. In their third year at Hogwarts they figured out that it wasn't just an ordinary rat.  
  
It was a man who was posing as Ron's pet just to hide from Lord Voldemort's supporters. They were going to put him in jail but he got away and rejoined with Lord Voldemort.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
Suddenly the rat turned into a small scrimpy man that Harry knew as Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"I am here to collect some information about you which I have. I must give this information to Lord Voldemort. He will reward very much."  
  
He said turning back into the little rat and running out the door. Harry chased after him but when he opened the common room door he ran out into the darkness and Harry lost him.  
  
Harry was very worried because he didn't know what information he had gotten.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the breakfast table a few weeks later Harry got up enough nerves to call Ron and Hermione together and tell them what he had saw the other night.  
  
It was very hard to get Ron to come over and listen, but when he heard he was very concerned. Even though he was mad at Harry he didn't want to him dead. When Harry told them Hermione instantly said to go to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron just stared at Harry then said, "Harry, I am sorry. If you like Hermione and she likes you then I should let you two be together. I mean you are 15 and you can make your own decisions."  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry said smiling, "Thanks a lot I…"  
  
Someone calling Ron and Hermione's name over the overhead speaker interrupted him.  
  
"Will Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger please come to Professor McGonagall's office?" said the voice.  
  
"We will be right back Harry go talk to Professor Dumbledore. We'll be back." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok fine. I will walk with you his office is down the hall of Professor McGonagall's." he said  
  
When they made it to Professor McGonagall's office Harry said bye to Ron and Hermione and walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. Then he remembered that he didn't know the password.  
  
He tried many passwords but none of them worked so he gave up ad went back to the common room. (Since it was a Saturday he had no classes.)  
  
He waited for Ron and Hermione to come back but they never did. So he gave up and went to bed. When he woke up he wasn't in his dormitory.  
  
He was on the floor in a dark cavern. The walls were wet and muddy. He was gagged and his hands were tied together behind his back.  
  
He looked around and saw Peter in the corner laughing and Lord Voldemort was standing above to dark figures Harry couldn't see.  
  
When he moved over and the light was on them he saw Ron and Hermione unconscious on the floor.  
  
He saw Lord Voldemort say a few words and raise his wand and Ron and Hermione blinked their eyes and woke up.  
  
When they saw Harry over in the corner they tried to run over to them but the were stopped by some invisible force field.  
  
Voldemort waved his wand and Harry's bindings fell off and is gag disappeared.  
  
"Harry what is going on? Where are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron who is that?" Ron said looking at Voldemort, then when he saw Peter in the corner he said, "Harry that is Peter Pettigrew. Does that mean that he is…" he stopped.  
  
"Yeah that is Lord Voldemort." Harry said not taking his eyes off of him, "Why have you taken my friends and I here? What do you want with us?"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry you would think that you would already know this. I have been trying to kill you for over 14 years and I have failed. Now that I know your weakness I will finally destroy you."  
  
"Why did you want to kill my parents? Why did you want to kill me?" Harry asked.  
  
"You would ask one why I would want to kill two of the most powerful wizard and witch in the whole magical world. But then you notice that you have answered your own question. They were some of the most powerful magical folk I knew. I tried to tell them to come and join me but they were too stubborn to listen. Too bad, they would have done great things with me. Great things. If they weren't on my side then they would be in my way so I disposed of them." He said  
  
Harry was getting very mad now, "They would never be on your side and neither will I."  
  
"Oh well that is your loss. I happen to have your friends here right now and I think you will make a decision to change your life. I have heard from worm tail here that you happen to care a lot about both of these people here." He said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I do. They are the best friends I ever had." Harry said, "So what does that have to do with anything."  
  
"Well what would you do if I said you had to choose one of them? What if I said you had to make a decision between life and death? What would you do then?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"You must pick one of these two people here to live your life with and one to die." Voldemort said smiling at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"What? I can't do that." Harry said.  
  
"Well there is also the other option that can save both of their lives." He said  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"You can spare both of their lives if you join me, the side of victory." Voldemort answered.  
  
"Harry no. You can't join up with him. Choose Ron let him kill me I can't let you join Voldemort!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione you said You know who's name." Ron said, "You did it."  
  
"I guess I did." Hermione said, "But who cares choose Ron. You have to."  
  
"No I can't." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, choose Hermione. You and Hermione can go on and live a great life together. You can even get married. I will only get in your way. If you choose Hermione you will be happier." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Ron, I won't be happier if I choose either one of you." Harry said  
  
"I knew you would say that." Voldemort said happily, "So what do you choose?"  
  
"I will join you." Harry said.  
  
"Harry! No!" Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
"Great!" Voldemort said he waved his wand and chains appeared on Harry's arms and they were hammered into the ground.  
  
"You must let Ron and Hermione go." Harry demanded.  
  
"Who said I had to do that?" Voldemort said laughing.  
  
"What!! You said if I join you you would spare them." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Did I promise that? No." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry was very mad. He did not want any of his friends to die on his account. He was getting very mad at Voldemort and then something very strange happened. He started to get very hot and he started to glow red.  
  
His chains broke and fell off of his arms. He concentrated on his anger at Voldemort. He had killed his parents, many innocent people, and he wouldn't let him kill his friends.  
  
All of a sudden he had his wand in his hand and a spell came into his head. He spoke the words "Incunabulum Satateuos" and a jet off white light blew out of Harry's wand and right on to Voldemort. Voldemort screamed and fell to the ground. He was not moving.  
  
Peter moved toward Voldemort but Harry pointed his wand at him and said, "If you move another inch I will blast you too." So Peter backed away into the shadows.  
  
"Harry where did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just got very mad and heard my fathers voice in my head and it told me to have courage and then I just said those words and it happened." Harry said astonished at his own power.  
  
"Well let's just get out of here before Voldemort wakes up again." Ron said.  
  
"Good idea." Said Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they got out of the dungeon they went right to Professor Dumbledore's office. They told him all about what happened and what Harry had done to Voldemort. Dumbledore told him to follow him down to the dungeon. When Professor Dumbledore saw what Harry had done he turned to him and looked very hard.  
  
"Harry do you know what you have done?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"No sir." Harry replied.  
  
"You have almost killed the most powerful Dark Wizard in all of the magical world. You are probably the most powerful young wizard in the world. Even the minister of magic probably couldn't have done this." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry could nothing but stare. He couldn't believe what Professor Dumbledore had just said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort was put in the most high top security jail ever made. At they end of the school year Harry read in the daily prophet that he has escaped from Azkaban and was nowhere to be found.  
  
On the train home Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione about what had happened.  
  
"Harry why didn't you just choose me and gotten out with Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't bare living my life without either one of you." Harry answered.  
  
"Harry Dumbledore was right. You are amazing." Hermione said kissing Harry on the cheek before she walked off the train back into the muggle world.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
I hoped you liked my story. It took me three days to write and it was my second story I have posted on Fanfiction.net. Review it and read my other stories. 


End file.
